Shifting Loyalties
by scissorknot
Summary: PairingCharacters: Beecher&Keller. KeywordPhrase: The nightmare of betrayal. AU. Special Requests: Beecher finds out about Operation Toby before it comes about. Somewhere in the mess, Keller realises his true feelings for Toby.


**Oz Gym**

"So he didn't drink the moonshine?" 

"Nope."

"Fuck."

"But he was close."

"Close? What close? The whole idea here, the whole beauty of this plan, is that we keep digging up all the guilt and shame and all the shit that Beecher's got inside of him until he can't live with himself, until Beecher destroys himself. The alcohol's the key." 

"No, Vern, I'm the key. Beecher loves me. He won't admit it yet, but he loves me. I'll get him to drink." 

"I win."

Tobias nearly tripped on his untied shoelaces as he made his way toward the gym. He bent down to tie the fugitive laces when he overheard two voices talking in the gym. After a few seconds he realized that it was Schillinger and he was talking with Toby's new pod mate Keller. "What the hell? He thought. Keller fucking hates that Nazi douche bag?" Toby strained to make out the words and when he did he realized that they were talking about him. Toby's face grew red as the fury began to build up in him causing him to punch the wall in front of him.

"That fucking son of a bitch. I can't believe that I trusted that two-faced sack of shit. I can't believe I fucking trusted him. I should have known something was up. No one gives a shit about themselves unless it benefits them. I can't believe I almost bought Keller's bullshit. All that talk about looking out for each other was nothing but a ruse to get me to trust him. I cannot believe he has been fucking working with Vern this entire time. No wonder he was so fucking persistent. The asshole was just trying to get close to me to fuck me over. That fucking prag. All those fucking lies. I swear to god there is going to be hell to pay for this." A wicked smile crept its way across Beecher's face. "I am going to turn the fucking tables on that little punk ass bitch Keller. He will regret the day he every fucking teamed up with that fuck Vern." Toby slowly regained him composure and walked in to the gym like nothing had happened. "Game's on bitches," he muttered to himself.

Keller perked up as he noticed Beecher walking in to the room. _Game on._ He quickly pushed Vern away from him. "Fuck you, you fucking redneck."

At first Vern was caught off guard by the sudden shift in Keller's mood. He soon spotted the reason why. _Damn you are good little prag Keller_ "Eat me, jizzball!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't ya?" He tried his best to look as if he was pissed and waited for Toby to approach. A quick glance at him as he slowly strolled over gave Chris all the confidence. _Toby bought the fight. Good. Very good._

Toby almost doubled over in laughter as he saw the fight between Chris and Vern. _God what a bunch of fucking idiots. They are like the fucking Three Stooges. Oh wait there is only two of them._ Toby looked around and spotted Mark Mack on the punching bag._ Speak of the devil. There is Larry._

Toby waited until Chris finished with his stag show and slowly approached him._ Got to play dumb for now if this is going to work._

"What the fuck was that about?" _Do not disappoint me now baby keep on building up your walls of lies._

"Who the fuck knows? I hate what that cocksucker did to you?" _This is going to be easier that I thought._ Why the fuck _couldn't Vern handle this on his one? Toby is like putty in my hands _

"Come on." _That's my dumb fuck. I am going to have so much fun breaking your balls later. I wonder if I could get Vern to kill you. That would take care of your backstabbing ass and then Vern would fry, thus killing two birds with one stone._

"Cocksucker!" _This is going to be sad when it is all over. I have had so much fun playing with this little bitch. I guess I can continue with my next cellmate._

Toby concentrated all of his frustration in his wrestling match with Chris. Toby flipped him on his back and pinned him. "Damn you have gotten better."

"I am a fast learner." Toby got up and brushed the imaginary dust off of his sweats, while pretending he did not see Chris' outstretched hand. When he finally looked up Chris was off the ground.

"Or maybe you just had a good teacher." Chris laid on the charm and smiled. "Want to go again?"

_I am going to enjoy shattering that smug smile you cocky bastard._ "Sure but this is the last round. I have to get to work." Before Chris knew what happened his legs had been swept out from under him and he was on his back with Toby pinning him.

"Damn you one."

"Not yet." Beecher got off the big man and left the gym, leaving Keller to wonder about what he just said.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

**Em City: Later that day**

Keller spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what the hell Toby meant by his last comment. He had gotten use to the random comments and limericks but unlike the others, this one actually made sense. But for some reason unknown to him this particular comment just did not sit well with him. The longer he thought about the more confused he became.

_I do not get it. What could he have possibly have meant by that? He had won so why would he have said not yet? I highly doubt that it is about wrestling, because that would make no sense. But then again this is Beecher I am dealing with. He has been off kilter ever since he found out about his old lady. Maybe he was just thinking out loud? Toby can easily get lost in his thoughts and lose touch with reality. Fuck I don't know. I wish his ass was here. At lease I could talk to him instead of driving myself nuts thinking._

"Hey O'Reily you up for a game of chess?"

After a few games both men grew tired of the game and called it quits. Chris grabbed a magazine and strategically grabbed a spot at a table so he could watch the gates for Toby's return. His patience was rewarded after half an hour when he spotted Toby waiting for the guards to let him return to EM city. He quickly hid the smile that suddenly appeared on his face, because he knew that smiling in prison was an invitation to get you killed, but also because he did not want Beecher to get suspicious of him. _What the hell is going on with me? Why am I getting attached to this guy? He is not that bad looking but there is something more than just that._ _I feel comfortable around him. I feel that I can just be myself around him and that is ok. He doesn't judge me or set any standards that I have to live up to. He accepts me for me. What the hell is going on with me? I have a job to do but I do not want to. Fuck, this is not a job. This is Vern's pussy bitch ass way of trying to get revenge. I will just be glad when this shit is over. I will be square with Vern so he will leave me the fuck alone. Then I can work on trying to salvage my relationship with Beecher._

"Hey Tobe. How was work?"

Sister Pete's office

Toby was still enjoying the mind fuck that he knew he had given Keller when he finally made it to Sister Pete's. "Good afternoon Pete."

"Hello Tobias. You seem to be in quite the good mood today. It is nice to see you smile for a change. There is only so much of your pouty face that I can take."

"What can I say Sister? I have the feeling that something nice is going to happen between Vern and me for a change."

"Are you serious? You mean after all that has gone on between you and him there is going to be a positive outcome? God really does work in mysterious ways."

"I think in a few days we will be burying the shank so to speak." _Or should I say I will be burying the shank in that pig bitch's throat. But what to do with Keller? I will have to think about his punishment will be. I do not want to kill the bastard just yet. That would ruin my chances of getting to Vern. I will just play him for a few more days until I can think of something._

Tobias spent the rest of time working in relative silence until the buzzer sounded signaling it was time for him to return to EM City. After a short walk he was in front of the gates waiting to be let back in to his not so inviting home. As the gates began to open, he noticed Keller trying to act as if he was not waiting for his return, but the constant switching between Toby and the magazine was a dead give away.

"Why did you call me Tobe?"

"You don't look like a Tobias to me. It is just too serious for a nut job like you."

"Wow you really have a way with words, prick."

"What can I say, it is a gift. You still have not answered my question?"

Before Tobias had a chance to open his mouth a guard shouted, "Count."

"Fuck I was gone longer than I thought."

Keller and Beecher took their spots in line and waited for their numbers to be called. "Yeah I was wondering if you were trying to escape or something."

"Damn it you figured it out. I was trying to sweet talk Sister Pete into hiding me in to her purse. I almost had it too. I think I can get her to crack next time."

Chris guffawed "Christ your weird."

"You know I have heard that a lot since I bit off the tip of Robson's penis."

"You did what?"

"The Nazi fucker woke me up in the middle of the night wanting a blow job. He wouldn't take no for an answer. I thought someone should teach him a lesson. So I did."

"Damn man, that's fucked up."

"The old me would have just taken it, but that guy died in the Hole. Now if someone fucks with me there is hell to pay. Robson found out the hard way."

Both men just stood in silence and waited until their numbers were called. After a three minute wait the new CO made it to them. When he left they both slinked in to their pod, and went to their beds without saying a word and laid down.

An awkward yet peaceful silence had fallen over the men's pod once they had been locked in for the night. Toby pulled out the copy of _Les Miserables_ he had gotten from the library yesterday. He had loved the play when his father took him to see it on Broadway but never had the time to read the book. But now he had all the time in the world. Chris on the other hand was not as content with the silence that had fallen in the room. He had hoped to speak to Beecher but before he could get a word out Tobias had all ready buried his face in a book. So instead he just laid back on his bed and waited for the lights to go out, hoping that Toby would say something.

**6 ½ Hours later**

"Hey Chris you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"So how are you going to do it?" Toby jumped of the top bunk and took a seat in the chair that was next to the sink. He wanted to see the look on Chris' face when he realized that he was fucked.

"What the hell are you talking about Beech? I think you have gone of the deep end again."

"You know get me to drink the moonshine. Remember you and Vern were talking about it today in the gym." Toby watched as Keller eyes grew twice their size. It was hard to see in the dim light but he could make it out. "What's wrong Chris? You look a little scared."

"I… I um can explain."

"Oh I am sure you can. Go ahead explain how you have been working with Vern to fuck me over. How you have been manipulating me and lying to my fucking face. How you really are a fucking piece of shit just like you say you are." Beecher did his best to control the level of his voice but the vein in his forehead began to throb as the anger inside of him grew.

"Toby calm down man. That vein on your head looks like it is about to explode."

"Don't you ever call me Toby you lying sack of shit. I can't believe that I fucking trusted you. No one ever wants to help you. They always have an ulterior motive. You think I would have learned that after Vern. I fucking trusted you, you son of a bitch. You seemed so sincere. I thought maybe, just maybe, you might be different from all of the other fucks in here. But I learned today you are just like them. A worthless piece of shit."

"You don't fucking know me"

"I know enough. Even if I put aside the fact that you have been lying to me since day one you still are working with Vern. Anyone who works with that Nazi fuck is a piece of shit."

"You think I wanted to work with that cum stain? You have no idea what the fuck prison is like rich boy. You have lived your entire life in the lap of luxury until you got yourself into so much trouble that you could not buy yourself out of it . You have no idea what the hell it takes to survive prison. I have been doing this shit since I was 17. If you haven't noticed, people will not last a week if they try to go in it alone. I will do whatever it takes to fucking survive. So yeah I was willing to work with Vern in order to survive."

"And fuck whoever got in the way. You did a pretty good job winning me over. You should be proud of yourself. I actually think I started to fall in love with you. I even thought you felt the same. But now I know it was all just because Vern was controlling you prag ass."

"I'm not Vern's prag Beecher and I do feel the same way about you."

"Bull fucking shit."

"It's true. Yes I agreed to help Vern out. But how the hell was I supposed to know that I would end up actually liking you. I know you probably do not believe me but it has been killing me inside. I can't just up and turn my back on Vern. If I did that I am fucked. He and the rest if that fucking Brotherhood would kill me before the end of the week. But I don't want to hurt you. It is the fucking nightmare of betrayal. At first I didn't give a fuck what happened to you. Now it is different. I think I love you. There is just something about you that makes me feel so much better about myself. I know you probably don't believe a word that has come out of my mouth but it is the truth. I really do love you Toby and I am sorry that I have been lying to you."

Toby glared at Chris before he spoke. "You are right. I don't believe a fucking word you just said. You can fuck off for all I care." With that said Beecher got out of the chair and climbed in to his bed.

Chris just sat and stared at the empty chair across from him wishing he could go back in time and set everything right.

"Fuck!"


End file.
